les profs tous les memes 5
by Ysa
Summary: voila g pas encore commencé le chap 6 si sa vous interresse Reviews mais vous etes pas obligé de meme que si vous avez des insultes a me faire part c pas la peine je m'insulte suffisament moi meme


Ah ! Les Profs tous les mêmes.

_Auteur :_Ysa (Ysachan)

_Adresse _: Angel sanctuary

_Genre_ :yaoi, romance, OCC( pas de lemon pour ce chapitre)

_Couple_ : mikanou aime raphael aime Uriel

_Disclaimer_ : personnages d'Angel sanctuary

: déplacement temporel

_présentation de l'histoire :_ Mikael est en classe un véritable cancre et flash sur son prof de français, Raphael, depuis le début de l'année mais ne sait pas comment l'aborder, heureusement celui ci lui fait une offre assez tentante mais qu'il refuse. Il a également des problèmes familiaux, un frère qui veut le faire " travailler " dans des affaires plus ou moins nettes et qui a également des vues sur le prof de français de son frère qu'il a rencontré à la rencontre parent-professeur.

Ysa : Hé, vous allez rire, on entame le chapitre cinq.

Raphael planqué derrière son journal : C'est drôle ?

Ysa : Euh, non .

Mikanou : Alors pourquoi tu dis :vous allez rire ?

Ysa : Pour faire parler les Mikanous !

Lucifer : Alors comme ça notre déchéance aura duré 5 longs chapitres ?

Raphael : Euh le second chapitre était un peu court.

Ysa : c'est quoi cette histoire de déchéance ?

Mikael : et pourquoi tu dis qu'elle a duré 5 chapitres ? Ysaaaaaaaaaa , c'est le dernier chapitre ?

Ysa : mais non, je pense pas mais j'en sais rien…… se tourne vers Lucifer Bravo ! Le coup de poêle du chapitre 4, t'as pas suffit ? Pourtant je m'étais appliqué !

Lucifer : ……… essaye de changer de sujet Au fait quand est ce que je dépucelle Raphi-kun ?

Ysa : morf, Jamais !

Lucifer : KOA ? Mais pourquoi ?

Ysa : Raphael, tu veux bien lui expliquer ?

Raphael : Chuis plus vierge, patate !Comment tu veux dépuceler quelqu'un qui n'est plus puceau ! replonge dans son journal C'est pas vrai ça ! On leur ramollit ce qui leur reste de cerveau en enfers, ou quoi ?

Résultat : Un Mikael en larmes, Un Lucifer euh et bien en larmes aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, ( c'est beau la fraternité), Un Raphael qui lit et une Ysa qui et bien qui prépare ses poêles et ses petits doigts pour taper la suite .

**Chapitre Cinq :**

Le lit de Raphael et d'Uriel ressemblait à un champ de bataille, les draps sans dessus dessous, les oreillers pêle-mêle, une vraie foire. Le brun resserra le corps de son amant contre lui, en enfouissant ses doigts dans la chevelure blonds alors que ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux , embués de sommeil, de Raphael.

Bonjour toi ! Alors, quelle nuit, hein ?

Le blond rougit et lui tourna le dos pour ne pas le montrer, Uriel en profita pour déposer une série de baisers papillons dans le cou de son aimé sous lesquels Raphael ronronna. Les yeux bleus du professeur se posèrent alors sur le réveil qui était accroché au mur.

Uriel, dis-moi que ce réveil n'est pas à l'heure !

Le brun en question se descotcha de Raphael pour prendre sa montre sur la table de chevet, sous le regard inquiet de son amant. Uriel émit un petit sifflement en regardant l'heure puis se tourna vers le blond en faisant tournoyer sa montre autour de son index.

Tu devais y être à quelle heure ?

A 9 h 25….

Eh bien, à mon avis tu devrais te dépêcher, il est presque 10 heures moins 10.

Oh non !

Raphael se précipita hors du lit, en s'empêtrant dans les draps et fonça dans la salle de bains en hurlant :

Tu peux appeler l'école et dire que j'arrive ?

Et je leur dis quoi ? Que t'es en retard parce que t'as forniqué trop tard cette nuit avec ton copain ?

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant voir un Raphael à moitié habillé.

Trouve quelque chose de plausible ! ça m'arrangerait !

Allô, ici Raphael, le professeur de Français, je suis bloqué dans les embouteillages, j'arrive le plus vite possible…. » Uriel regarda son amant lui faire de grands signes avant d'ajouter, « j'ai du travail pour mes élèves en mon absence, il s'agit de l'exercice 45 et 52 page 158 du Bordas rouge, merci au revoir .

Uriel regarda son amant avec un petit air satisfait.

Alors ? Je suis pas génial ?

Ta voix est bien plus grave que la mienne et puis ton excuse était vraiment bidon.

Oh tu aurais préféré que je dise : Allô, ici le petit ami de Raphael on a fait une petite sauterie hier soir et il a eu un peu de mal à ….

C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Merci !

Uriel sourit devant l'air ronchon de son Raphael et commença à s'habiller également sous le regard interrogatif du blond.

Je croyais que tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui .

Je te dépose à l'école !

C'est hors de question !

cinq minutes plus tard dans la voiture d'Uriel

On dit merci qui ?

J'ai pas à te remercier , si tu m'avais pas sauté dessus hier, j'en serais pas là !

Oh, dis-moi que t'as pas aimé ! Et le deuxième round, hein ? Qui c'est qui a demandé un deuxième round ?

Oh ça va ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il fallait pas m'allumer ! On avait dit plus de sexe pendant la semaine ou avant les jours de travail.

Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes !

Tu dirais pas ça si t'étais à ma place !

Tiens princesse ! T'es arrivé !

Raphael ouvrit la portière de la voiture et couru jusqu'au bahut avant de se diriger immédiatement vers sa classe.

Mikael ! Tu vas être en retard !

Mmmmh pas envie d'aller à l'école !

Lucifer regarda son frère replonger dans sa couette et décida d'employer les grands moyens : il attrapa la couette de Mikael avec Mikael à l'intérieur et le lâcha au-dessus du sol. La réaction du rouquin ne se fit pas attendre :

Non, mais ça va pas, je faisais un rêve merveilleux !

Ouaih, je vois ça », murmura le brun en montrant son matelas du doigt où l'on pouvait voir une grande tâche en forme d'Australie, « Un rêve mouillé, devrais tu dire ! J'espère qu'au moins tu satisfaisais bien Raphael dans ton rêve !

Mikael devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et se relevant précipitamment se mit à taper sur son aîné qui ne tarda pas à lui rendre ses coups.

Eh bien, il y a de l'ambiance, ici !

Mikael courut vers le nouveau venu et lui sauta au cou.

Asmooooooo, débarrasse-moi de lui, il était plus sympa quand tu couchais avec lui !

Mikael, va en classe !

Lucifer avait parlé d'une voix froide, voire glaciale, il n'avait pas jeté un regard à « Asmooooooo », et semblait s'efforcer d'agir comme s'il n'existait pas.

Mikael lâcha l'homme et se dirigea vers la salle de bains assez rapidement afin de laisser les grandes personnes seules.

C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? Tu avais meilleur caractère quand nous étions ensembles ?

L'homme qui venait de parler était brun les cheveux longs, attachés en catogan, il s'avança vers Lucifer qui refaisait le lit de son frangin, quand il entendit les questions de son vis à vis, il sauta sur ses pieds et donnant à son regard son éclat le plus dur, il grogna entre ses dents :

Il n'y a pas de « nous », il n'y en a jamais eu, et il n'y en aura jamais !

Pourtant tu ne peux pas nier l'évidence.

Quelle évidence ? Que nous avons couché ensemble ? Désolé, je ne me souviens que des partenaires qui m'ont donné un minimum de plaisir. ( furieux comme pas possible le Lucifer)

Ce n'est pas ce que tu me chantais après que nous l'ayons faits ! D'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais expliqué ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là !

Rien de spécial, je me suis juste rendu compte que je perdais mon temps avec toi !

Et…comment en es tu venu à cette conclusion ?

Peu importe, à présent je suis célibataire et je compte bien ne plus jamais remettre un pied dans ton lit.

Asmodeus regarda Lucifer passer à coté de lui et une fois qu'il fut sorti tapa rageusement dans le mur. Qu'avait il fait pour que Lucifer décide de rompre ? Il lui avait annoncé un beau matin qu'il ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie, Asmodeus n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Pourtant ils filaient le parfait amour, Asmodeus pouvait même se vanter d'être l'amant le plus durable de Lucifer mais celui en avait décidé autrement.

Mikael revint dans sa chambre et trouvant Asmodeus en plein démolissage de mur, lui demanda :

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que vous en arriviez là ?

Le brun soupira et murmura :

Je ne sais pas Mikael, je ne sais pas.

Lucifer sortit prendre l'air, la présence d'Asmodeus le chamboulait toujours autant, il s'assit sur le banc d'un parc public où il n'y avait personne. Asmodeus, le seul homme qu'il avait jamais aimé, le seul qui l'avait dominé. Asmodeus, il avait même du mal à prononcer son nom, parce qu'a chaque fois qu'il le prononçait, lui revenait en mémoire les fois où il avait murmuré ce prénom, où il l'avait crié, toutes ces fois où ils avaient fait l'amour passionnément, et ça lui faisait mal. Car il se rappelait encore la douceur des ces lèvres, la texture de sa peau, tant de choses qu'il regrettait tellement. Ces nuits étaient hantées par des fantasmes avec Asmodeus, Asmodeus nu sur son futon, Asmodeus qui voulait se faire pardonner. Car cet enfoiré l'avait trompé, il le savait de Bélial qui l'avait surprit en flagrant délit en train de faire sa petite affaire à un jeune homme derrière une boite de nuit, elle avait alors prit des photos pour confirmer ses dires….les photos….. », pensa Lucifer en portant une main à sa bouche, «…les photos….je les ai laissé à la maison ! », il sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à courir dans la direction de son appartement. Quand il arriva chez lui, il se rua dans sa chambre où Asmodeus était en train de regarder les photos en question, dès que celui-ci le vit, il le foudroya du regard.

C'est pour ça que tu as rompu ?

Lucifer, essoufflé, parvint à articuler :

Rends moi ça, je t'ai pas permis de fouiller dans mes affaires !

Il lui arracha les photos des mains et lui désigna la porte du doigt.

Dégage de chez moi !

Asmodeus obéit mais ajouta avant de partir définitivement :

Ce n'est pas moi sur cette photo !

Raphael sortit de la classe des secondes, ce genre de bestioles qui ne faisait que dormir pendant ses cours étaient vraiment nuisibles, à présent il n'avait qu'une envie : roupiller . C'était l'inter-cours alors il en profita pour partir fumer dans le bureau des professeurs . Il en était à sa troisième cigarette quand Katan entra dans la pièce suivit de très prêt par Arachnée, son adjointe ou plutôt son adjoint ; en effet cet homme avait le très bon goût de se travestir uniquement quand il venait travailler, ça rajoutait un peu de « piment » qu'il disait, dans sa vie quotidienne, il semblait d'ailleurs passablement énervé aujourd'hui.

Salut, Raphi !ça va ? », demanda poliment Katan, ignorant royalement le cas « Arachnée » .

Mhum », lui répondit le blond en allumant sa tige .

Raphael, il veut pas me croit ! Il dit que je ne serais jamais un mec bien viril ! », Commença à crier Arachnée en appuyant sur le « bien » , enfin ici c'était plutôt Kaï ( son prénom masculin) qui parlait; il avait troqué sa belle voix féminine et aiguë pour une voix grave de mec qui était , ce qui contrastait étrangement avec son costume .

J'ai pas dit ça, », se défendit Katan, « j'ai juste dit que tu ne serais jamais mon genre d'homme .

Ouaih, c'est ça ! Et c'est quoi ton genre d'homme, monsieur le macho ?

Beau, grand, mince, fort, un vrai mec, quoi ,qui sache me prendre…

Ooooh ça devient intéressant, »ricana Raphael et jetant un coup d'œil ô combien amusé vers le pauvre Kaï qui tremblait de rage .

TRES BIEN ! TU VAS VOIR CE QUE TU VAS VOIR !

Et claquant bien la porte dans un bruit sonore, ledit Kaï sortit .

Eh bin, tu lui en fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à ton futur bel amant !

J'en ai juste marre qu'il se travestisse, simplement parce qu'il se croit plus séduisant ! Contrairement à la plupart des gays qui sont bisexuels, moi je suis homo, pas bi .

Mouais, moi je me demande surtout si ses élèves vont le reconnaître .

Moi aussi .

Raphael imaginait déjà la tête des adolescents « bin où est mademoiselle Arachnée ? », il en riait d'avance.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Kato, le pion de l'école pour surgir dans la pièce .

Professeurs ! On a un gros problème ! Un bagarre a éclaté juste derrière le bâtiment, Kira est resté là-bas mais j'crois que ça va tourner mal ! On a besoin de renfort !

Ils sont combien les gosses ?

Une dizaine !

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après seulement, mais le groupe de jeunes s'était déjà élargi, on en comptait une vingtaine à présent , seul au milieu de ce cercle informe se dressait la silhouette du dangereux prof de gym, Kira.( et non il a pas fait mieux ds la vie que prof de gym (mdr))

Il avait réussi à lui tout seul, à mater plus de dix gamins et à les tenir au respect, Raphael prévint discrètement Kato que Uriel arriverait dans pas longtemps, et celui-ci se mit à jouer des coudes pour rejoindre le beau brun qui monopolisait l'attention de tous.

Et j'croyais que les pédés ça existait pas dans les profs ! » cria un inconscient alors que Kato s'approchait un peu trop de Kira ; quand je dis un peu trop c'est à dire que Kato commence à enlacer Kira () ; il se reçut un foudroyant crochet du beau ténébreux et un doigt d'honneur du pion.

Que c'est-t-il passé ? », demanda Katan en s'approchant du prof d'EPS.

Des terminales ont essayé de tabasser des secondes….

Mais ça, ça arrive souvent, même dans la cour, expliqua Kato, s'qu'on a trouvé bizarre s'est qu'une bagarre est éclatée derrière le bahut, alors on est allés voir et ….

….la bagarre était en train de dégénérer, ils ont tenté de tuer un élève..

Il eut un grand silence puis Raphael se risqua à demander :

Et il est où , l'élève ?

Raphael respira à fond devant la porte du gymnase, tout c'était passé très vite après la discussion avec Kira, Uriel avait interpellé quatre mecs , ceux qui avaient essayer de tuer le jeune adolescent et Kato lui avait dit qu'il avait installé l'ex-victime dans le gymnase . Et il était là planté comme un piquet devant cette foutue porte.

A suivre .

Ysa : cool enfin fini je voulais le faire plus long mais j'avance pas donc...

Lucifer: Roooooh même pas de petit lemon ? t'es vraiment nulle !

Ysa: je te demandes pardon ? >. 

Rachael: fais gaffe ! elle va te faire coucher avec asmo si sa continue !

Asmo : yeeeess !

Ysa: oooh je peux faire bien pire .

Asmo: pire ? T.T

TLM: ...

Luci: nan, pitiépasmes anti-depresseurs !

Ysa : niark niark


End file.
